elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Fools' Ebony, Part the Twoeth
Fool's Ebony, Book II – druga książka z serii Fools' Ebony. Treść Oryginał= Fools' Ebony, Part the Twoeth by Frincheps Part The Twoth - Bearing Mostly on Fools' Ebony and Temples Same place, same Inn, A bottle or two later. Enter Prologue, the Adventurer, and Lheben Prologue: Little has occured so far in our comedic drama. The Adventurer, our Dark Elf rascal, has bought drinks for two priests of Akatosh. All have drunk considerably. One of the priests has rushed off in pursuit of his lamp girl. And, unless I've forgotten something or something happened when I was paying attention to something else, that's a complete synopsis of Part the Oneth. Ah, here come two more priests. Humble Prologue must depart. (Enter Raic and Stete) Raic: Evening Lheban! Evening stranger. My fellow priest here is Stete, I am Raic. We are honored to serve Julianos. Adventurer: What is this, anyway - Priests night out? And ... I thought that your Temples - Akatosh, Julianos, the rest ... I thought them all cut-throat competitors. In theology and gold, if you will forgive my bluntness. Yet you all seem the best of friends ..? Come to think of it, didn't I have words with Stete earlier, you said you were of the Temple of Stendarr? Raic: A common misconception, friend ... Lheban: ... but one that we ... encourage ... Raic: Really, we all work together closely, move between the Temples as needs dictate ... Lheban: ... exchange information ... Raic: ... share funds ... Stete: ... swap our sisters ... (Lheben kicks Stete) (Enter Prologue) Prologue: Sorry to interrupt the merry slapstick, but I neglected to mention earlier that the Fools' Gold saga -- if that is the word -- contains gratuitous reference to priestly misdeeds and sexual excess. I hope those of you in the audience of peevish, prudish, sullen, frumpy, or grumpy demeanors are not offended. Now then, on with the entertainment. (Exit Prologue) Lheban: ... and all that ... Raic: But it helps in our ... holy work, if we are perceived as separate and, uh, competitive... Lheban: Mind you, there are one or two, er ... religious organizations ... well, sort of ... that we do not have anything to do with ... Raic: Nothing at all, nothing at all ... animals, just animals ... Adventurer: Such as ..? Lheban: Weeell -- the Dark Brotherhood for one ... nasty bunch of thugs ... and then there's the Afterdark Society ... (aside to Raic) This fellow, seems a decent sort of chap ... seems to know something about Mages and Fools' Ebony ... Raic: (aside to Lheban) Really now ... how interesting... (to all) Hey fellow, have another bottle -- this will bless you throat. My, my, yes indeed it will... Adventurer: Thanks Raic, don't mind a bit ... Lheban: But let me continue -- I was explaining about this Fools' Ebony to you ... Raic: Yes, Fools' Ebony ... Lheban: Well. Fools' Ebony now. Well, you know about ordinary Ebony, how it's rare, only some dwarven clans dig it and sell it. And not too many, these days and times ... Stete: How's that popular song go ..? (singing) Where have all the Old Dwarves gone, Long time ago ... (Lheben throws Innkeep at Stete) (Raic breaks chair on Innkeep and Stete) (Innkeep loses consciousness) Lheban: There's a pile of real ebony up in the Wrothgarians somewhere north, I hear tell. You know how that dullish black ebony gets worked over by Mages, by some skilled armorers, made into all kinds of potent weapons, amulets, belts, what have you. All fetch a huge price, when you can find any. And how the best was made long ago, by those old dwarves ... (Stete rises to his feet) (Lheban kicks Stete back down) (The Adventurer loosens his tunic) Lheban: Oh my! Oh, my apologies, friend, Sir! I see you have -- what's that? An ebony torc? Oh my, and an ebony katana! Oh My! Oh My, My! So, of course, you know all that, sir. Adventurer: Oh, that's all right, you didn't know. Here, have another bottle ... Lheban: Many thanks, kind Sir. Well, then you know how every adventurer, even snotty kids, all the dungeon-delvers, are always looking for ebony artifacts, weapons, whatnot. But what you may not know, some of the more experienced delvers hunt for raw ebony lodes, piles, dwarven leavings. That stuff, the raw ebony, is far more valuable. Adventurer: The raw unshaped material that provides work ... and power ... for so few? Apparently just loaded with negative magicka? Raic: Right, right! Lheban: Yes, right so! Quite so! Well, Fools' Ebony now. Looks just about like the real raw stuff. Runs in veins in the deep rocks. Feels the same, smells almost the same. But the big difference: it's not real ebony. No power at all. If you pick some up, it gets you hands a bit dirty. Softer too, by all accounts. But sort of shiny too. But who can tell all that, deep in some old mine, maybe a ghoul breathing down your neck! So it's just grab and run, I guess, down in those nasty holes. So the fools, the kids, the crazy delvers, are always hauling up a bag, a sack, of Fools' Ebony. And getting laughed at by the merchants, dealers, mages, us ... hence the Fools' part. Stuff just gets thrown into the Bay ... Adventurer: Yeah, that's sort of what I ... er ... heard from some Mages. But I heard something else, too ... Lheban: And just what was that, friend ... if you want to tell us, of course ... Sir. Adventurer: Oh, of course! I think that we can come to ... er ... an arrangement? Lheban and Raic (Together):: Certainly, Oh Yes! Adventurer: So, yeah, so these mages -- Shub and Shub, they are always called Shub, aren't they? -- anyway, these old guys were saying how this Fools' Ebony can burn. Not magically, but like an ordinary piece of wood. But the flame lasts far longer, gives off lots more heat, makes no smoke to speak of, no noise ... very interesting ... Mages were saying as how the alchemists want it, to heat the retorts and flasks ... How the Mages Guild wants it, to make and sell ... er ... fake amulets and the like ... rotten trick that! And especially the Armorers, they want it bad, for their forges, I guess. And the Alchemists, for their alembics ... Lheban: Precisely my information! Now... gets cold up here in the winter, doesn't it? And everyone is cutting down all those trees, making siege engines, boats, all that evil war machinery! All those rich royals and merchants got to heat their great big piles of homes. So their Contessas can run around in next to nothing, instead of furs... Stete: ... just like my sister ... (Lheben bites Stete's arm) (Stete shreiks and falls unconscious) Adventurer: All those armorers got to keep their hearths and furnaces running... Lheban: ... All the Mages got to keep their familiars warm ... Raic: ... All those royals got to keep the contessas running ... Lheban: ... All those peasants got to keep their animals warm ... Adventurer: And To Sheogorath with the wife and kids, right? Ha! And, I guess, its sort of hard for you Priests to give blessings and cures, when your fingers are all cold and stiff ..? Makes getting corks out a tad hard, to say nothing of opening those little twists of parchment ..? Raic: You speak truly, indeed! Lheban: A man of wisdom, indeed! Yes! Adventurer: So, where do we find this Fools' Ebony -- in quantity? Lheban: You put your finger (you have six, I note -- oh, excuse me, Sir) on the crux of the matter. I have heard rumors, just rumors, mind you, that there are huge enormous veins of this stuff, at one place on the surface, far up in the Wrothgarians. Bad, bad place to go. But, if you can get there and back, cartloads of the stuff! Adventurer: Thats just what I overheard from those Mages -- far up there in the Wrothgarians -- orcs, dragonlings, daedra, Sheogorath only knows what ... Those Mages seemed to know the spot, though. Mages wanted someone to ... Raic: You didn't ... talk ... to the Mages. I mean, you haven't ... Adventurer: Oh no. They didn't even know I was there ... (aside) Not yet, anyway... Lheban: Good, good - can't trust those Mages, you know ... old fossils would turn their own mothers into sludge-toads, just for a bit of gold! Gold-mad, power-mad, Mad-mad, the whole rotten lot of them! But then they don't have mothers! Raic: Excellent. Seems to me, friend -- or, can we call you partner? Yes? Excellent. Seems to me, partner, that my brother priests and you should do some digging and poking around -- see if we can get to those veins, those deposits, eh! Adventurer: Yes indeed, partners! But it would cost a fair pile of gold to get up there -- weapons, spells, women, clothing, carts and horses, women, food, potions ... Best go well-prepared, up there. Lheban: No problem, partner. Our Temples have ... certain resources, such that if we were guaranteed ... sole access, sole knowledge of the location, then we could finance someone ... someone with the requisite skills, such as yourself? Just by happenstance, I am Keeper of the Books ... you see the opportunity? Adventurer: Oh yes! Oh yes! Well -- lets split a last bottle, and shake on an agreement? Lheban: Indeed, let us! We first need information -- who knows about the site up there, where it is, how to reach it ... Why don't we meet back here in, say, a week, to the hour. And see what we can learn, meanwhile? Raic: We need to find a merchant, too. Someone who can handle it for us ... warehouses, distribution ... Lheban: And keep a shut mouth! Adventurer: I'll make some inquiries about merchants ... got a contact or two ... Trouble is -- well, you know how these things go -- few golds here, few there, before you know it you've bribed half the town, or so it seems. Now, as luck would have it, I don't have much -- got swindled by a wretched Mage, some town south of here, and lost most of my belongings in a shipwreck ... Lheban: Ah Yes! You need some ... seed money as it were. Raic: (To Lheban) Let me lift old Stete's purse, he made a lot renting out his sister last week ... Lheban: Thank you, Raic. Here, about 100 gold -- enough ? Adventurer: Oh yes, more than enough for a start, Gentlemen. Good, good, good ... so we have a deal? Adventurer: Yes! It's agreed. One week! (Exit Lheban, Raic dragging Stete) (Exit the Adventurer) (Enter Epilogue) Epilogue: Ah, things are happening now, I doubt it not. Patrons, I request that you recall that this is a work of fiction created by one of the finest writers of the asylum, Frincheps, Archprince of All Sumurset. There is no such thing as Fools' Ebony. Furthermore, Ebony is not mined as the priests have described the process. Grasp that please. If you can still enjoy the play as a rude work of fiction, stay with us for Part the Threeth. If you can't, farewell. And don't forget to tip the wenches. And so endeth Part the Twoth |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ebon Głupców, Część Druga autorstwa Frinchepsa Część Druga – Opiewająca Głównie o Ebonie Głupców i Świątyniach To samo miejsce, ta sama gospoda, butelkę lub dwie później, początek Prologu, Łowca Przygód, i Lheban Prolog: Niewiele się wydarzyło jak dotąd w naszej komediowej sztuce. Łowca Przygód, nasz szelma mroczny elf, kupił napitki dla dwóch kapłanów Akatosha. Wszyscy wypili znacząco. Jeden z kapłanów zbiegł w pogoni za jego dziewczyną od latarni. I, chyba że czegoś zapomniałem lub coś się wydarzyło, gdy coś odwróciło mą uwagę, jest to kompletne streszczenie Części Pierwszej. Ach, tu przybywa dwóch nowych kapłanów. Skromny Prolog musi odejść. (Wchodzą Raic i Stete) Raic: Wieczór Lheban! Wieczór nieznajomy. Mój ten tu kolega kapłan to Stete, ja jestem Raic. Jesteśmy uhonorowani w służbie Julianosowi. Łowca Skarbów: Co to ma być, swoją drogą — Wieczorek Kapłański? A… ja myślałem, że wasze Świątynię — Akatosha i Julianosa i cała reszta… myślałem, że wszystkie podrzynają gardła rywalom. W teologii i złocie. Jeśli przebaczycie mi dosadność. Lecz wy wyglądacie na najlepszych przyjaciół…? Teraz jak o tym myślę… nie zamieniłem wcześniej słowa ze Stete? Powiedziałeś, że jesteś ze Świątyni Stendarra? Raic: Częste nieporozumienie, przyjacielu… Lheban: …ale jedno, do którego… zachęcamy. Raic: Naprawdę, my wszyscy blisko współpracujemy, poruszamy się między Świątyniami, jak dyktuje potrzeba… Lheban: …wymieniamy wiadomości… Raic: …dzielimy się funduszami… Stete: …wymieniamy się naszymi siostrami… (Lheban kopnął Stete) (Wejście prologu) Prolog: Wybaczcie, że przerywam ten wesoły gag, ale zaniedbałem, by wspomnieć wcześniej, że saga Ebonu Głupców — jeśli takie określenie może być tu użyte — zawiera bezpłatne nawiązania do kapłańskich niecnych uczynków i seksualnych wybryków, mam nadzieję, że ci z was na widowni o drażliwych, pruderyjnych, nadętych, bez gustu i zrzędliwych sposobach bycia nie są urażeni. Teraz więc wprzódy z rozrywką. (Koniec Prologu) Lheban: …I wszystko to… Raic: Ale to pomaga w naszej… świętej pracy, jeśli jesteśmy postrzegani jako oddzielni i, uch, rywalizujący… Lheban: Zważ, jest jedna czy dwie, e… Religijne organizacje… cóż, tak jakby… z którymi nie mamy nic wspólnego… Raic: Nic w ogólności, nic w ogólności… zwierzęta, tylko zwierzęta… Łowca Przygód: Takie jak…? Lheban: Cóż — Mroczne Bractwo to jedna… wstrętna banda zbirów… i wtedy zostało jeszcze Stowarzyszenie Pomroku… (z boku do Raica) Ten gość, wydaje się porządnym chłopem… wygląda, że wie coś o Magach i Ebonie Głupców… Raic: (z boku do Lhebana) Naprawdę… jak intrygująco… (do wszystkich) Hej kolego, miej jeszcze jedną butlę — ta pobłogosławi ci gardło. Oj tak, tak doprawdy tak… Łowca Przygód: Dzięki Raicu, nie odmówię odrobiny… Lheban: Ale pozwól mi kontynuować — wyjaśniałem ci ten Ebon Głupców… Raic: Tak, Ebon Głupców… Lheban: Cóż, Ebon Głupców. No cóż, wiesz o przeciętnym ebonie, jaki jest rzadki, tylko niektóre krasnoludzkie klany wydobywały go i sprzedawały. I nie za wiele, tamtymi dniami i czasy… Stete: Jak idzie ta popularna piosenka…? (śpiewając) Gdzie wszystkie Stare Krasnoludy odeszły, Dawno, dawno temu… (Lheban rzucił Oberżystę na Steta) (Raic złamał krzesło na Oberżyście i Stecie) (Oberżysta traci świadomość) Lheban: Jest żyłka prawdziwego ebonu wysoko w Górach Wrothgarskich gdzieś na północy, słyszałem opowiadania. Wiesz, jak ten nijako czarniawy ebon jest opracowywany przez Magów, przez jakichś zdolnych płatnerzy przetworzony we wszystkie rodzaje mocnych broni, amuletów, pasów, cokolwiek tylko tam nie masz. Wszyscy kupią go za sporą sumkę, gdy tylko uda ci się jakiś znaleźć. A i tak najlepsze z ebonowych przedmiotów były wykonane, dawno temu, przez te stare krasnoludy… (Stete stanął na nogi) (Lheban kopnął Steta z powrotem na ziemię) (Łowca Przygód rozluźnił swoją tunikę) Lheban: Och nie! Och moje przeprosiny, przyjacielu, Sir! Widzę, że masz — co to? Ebonowy torkwes? Och mój i ebonową katanę! Och tak! Och tak, tak! Więc oczywiście, wiesz to wszystko, sir. Łowca Przygód: Och, wszystko w porządku, nie wiedziałeś. Hej, weź kolejną butlę… Lheban: Wielkie dzięki, miły Panie. Cóż, wtedy wiesz jak każdy poszukiwacz przygód, nawet zasmarkane dzieciaki, wszyscy przekopywacze lochów zawsze szukają ebonowych artefaktów, broni, takich rzeczy. Ale czego możesz nie wiedzieć, część z bardziej doświadczonych kopaczy poluje na żyły surowego ebonu, zwałów krasnoludzkich pozostałości. Te sprawy, surowy ebon, jest o wiele wartościowszy. Łowca Przygód: Surowy nieukształtowany materiał, który zapewnia pracę… i władzę… dla tak niewielu… Najwidoczniej musi być właśnie naładowany negatywną magicką? Raic: Racja, racja! Lheban: Tak, racja! Całkiem! Cóż o Ebonie Głupców teraz. Wygląda dokładnie jak ten prawdziwy. Biegnie w żyłach głębokich skał. W dotyku ten sam, pachnie prawie tak samo. Ale wielką różnicą jest: to nie jest prawdziwy ebon. Żadnej mocy w ogóle. Jeśli podniesiesz go, trochę przybrudzi twoje ręce. Również miększy, według wszystkich relacji. Ale jakby też bardziej błyszczący. Ale kto może o tym wszystkim mówić głęboko w jakiejś starej kopalni, może upiór dyszący w twój kark! Więc można by to tylko chwycić i zmykać, jak zgaduję, głęboko w tych wstrętnych dziurach. Więc głupcy, dzieci, szaleni górnicy, zawsze ciągają wór czy kiesę, Ebonu Głupców. Będąc wyśmiewani przez handlarzy, kupców, magów, nas… stąd nazwa Głupców. Rzecz jest po prostu wrzucana do Zatoki… Łowca Przygód: Ta, to coś jakby co ja… e… słyszałem od jakichś Magów. Ale słyszałem też coś innego… Lheban: A co to takiego było, przyjacielu… jeśli chciałbyś nam powiedzieć, oczywiście… Sir. Łowca Przygód: Och, oczywiście! Myślę, że możemy dojść do… e… porozumienia? Lheban i Raic (Razem): Z pewnością. Och Tak! Łowca Przygód: Więc ta, więc ci magowie — Shub i Shub, oni zawsze nazywają się Shub, czyż tak? — tak czy owak, ci starsi goście mówili, jak Ebon Głupców potrafi płonąć. Nie magicznie, ale jak zwykły kawałek drewna. Ale płomień trwa dłużej, oddaje o wiele więcej ciepła, nie tworzy widocznego dymu, żadnego hałasu… bardzo intrygujące… Magowie mówili, jak alchemicy go pragną, by podgrzać retorty i kolby… Jak Gildia Magów go pragnie, by wyrabiać i sprzedawać… e… fałszywe amulety i tym podobne… robić z tym świństwa! A szczególnie Płatnerze, pragną go strasznie, do swych kuźni, tak myślę. I Alchemicy do swych alembików… Lheban: Rodzaj informacji, jakiej potrzebowałem! Więc… robi się tutaj zimno zimą, nieprawdaż? I wszyscy ścinają te wszystkie drzewa, tworząc oblężnicze maszyny, okręty, cała ta zła machineria wojenna! Wszyscy ci bogaci członkowie rodzin królewskich i handlarze muszą podgrzać te swoje olbrzymie domy. By ich hrabiny mogły biegać w koło, nieodziane w praktyce w nic oprócz futer… Stete: …dokładnie jak moja siostra… (Lheban gryzie ramię Steta) (Stete wrzasnął i padł bez myśli) Łowca Przygód: Wszyscy ci zbrojmistrze muszą wprawiać swe paleniska i piece w czyn… Lheban: …Wszyscy ci Magowie muszą ogrzewać swych chowańców… Raic: …Wszyscy ci z rodzin królewskich muszą trzymać swe hrabiny biegające… Lheban: …Wszystkie te chamy muszą ogrzewać swoje zwierzęta… Łowca Skarbów: I do Sheogoratga z żoną i z dziećmi, prawda? Ha! I, zgaduję, jest jakby ciężko dla was Kapłanów dawać błogosławieństwa i leczyć, gdy wasze palce są wszystkie zimne i sztywne…? Sprawia, że wyjmowanie korków jest odrobinę trudniejsze, by nie powiedzieć nic o otwieraniu tych małych zwitków pergaminu…? Raic: Dobrze prawisz, w rzeczy samej! Lheban: Mądry mąż, naprawdę! Tak! Łowca Przygód: Więc, gdzie znajdziemy ten Ebon Głupców — w sporej ilości? Lheban: Trafiłeś palcem (masz sześć, zauważyłem — och, wybacz mi, Sir) w sedno sprawy. Słyszałem plotki, tylko plotki pamiętaj, że istnieją wielkie, olbrzymie złoża tego surowca, w jakimś miejscu na powierzchni, daleko w górach we Wrothgarze. Okropne, okropne miejsce na podróż. Ale jeśli uda ci się tam dotrzeć i wrócić pełne wagony tego czegoś…! Łowca Przygód: To jest to, co ja właśnie usłyszałem od tych Magów — wysoko tam we Wrothgarze — orkowie, smoczęta, daedra, Sheogorath wie tylko co… Ci Magowie jednak wydawali się znać miejsce. Poszukiwali kogoś do… Raic: Ty nie… rozmawiałeś… z Magami. Mam na myśli, ty nie… Łowca Przygód: Och nie. Nawet nie wiedzieli, że tam byłem (u boku) Przynajmniej, jeszcze nie… Lheban: Dobrze, dobrze — nie można ufać tym Magom, wiesz… te stare skamieliny przemieniłyby swoje własne matki w mułowe ropuchy, tylko dla odrobiny złota! Żądni złota, żądni władzy, żądni żądz, cała ta ich przegniła zgraja! Ale, oni nie mają matek! Raic: Doskonale. Wygląda mi na to, przyjacielu — lub, możemy cię nazywać wspólnikiem? Tak? Doskonale. Wygląda mi na to, wspólniku, że moi bracia kapłani i ty powinniśmy porobić trochę kopania i rozglądania — zobaczyć czy uda nam się dostać do tych żył, tych złóż, ech! Łowca Przygód: Tak w rzeczy samej, wspólnicy! Ale będzie kosztować to piękny pieniądz, by się tam dostać — bronie, zaklęcia, kobiety, ubrania, wagony i konie, kobiety, jedzenie, mikstury… Najlepiej udać się dobrze przygotowanym, tam w gorę. Lheban: Żaden problem, wspólniku. Nasze Świątynie mają… pewne zasoby, takie, że jeślibyśmy mieli zagwarantowany… wyłączny dostęp, wyłączną wiedzę o lokacji, wtedy moglibyśmy kogoś finansować… kogoś z odpowiednimi zdolnościami, kogoś takiego jak ty? Tylko przez zrządzenie losu jestem Opiekunem Ksiąg… dostrzegasz okazję? Łowca Przygód: Och tak! Och tak! Cóż — podzielmy się ostatnią flaszką i uściśnijmy ręce na zgodę? Lheban: Oczywiście, pozwól nam! My wpierw potrzebujemy informacji — kto wie o parceli tam w górach, gdzie ona jest, jak do niej dotrzeć… Dlaczego byśmy nie spotkali się tu za, powiedz, tydzień, co do godziny i zobaczymy, czego się mogliśmy dowiedzieć w międzyczasie? Raic: Musimy znaleźć też kupca. Kogoś, kto załatwi dla nas tę logistykę… magazyny, dystrybucję… Lheban: I musimy trzymać gęby na kłódkę! Łowca Przygód: Popytam o kupców… poszukam kontaktu lub dwóch… Kłopot jest — cóż, wiecie, jak te sprawy idą — trochę złota tu, trochę tam, zanim się skapniesz, przekupiłeś połowę miasta, albo tak ci się wydaje. Teraz, jak szczęście dopisało, nie mam wiele — zostałem orznięty przez ohydnego Maga, jakieś miasto na południe stąd i straciłem cały mój dobytek w katastrofie morskiej… Lheban: Ach Tak! Potrzebujesz jakichś… pieniędzy do zasiania, jak to mówią. Raic: (do Lhebana) Daj mi chwilę, a zwędzę kiesę staremu Stete, zarobił dużo, wynajmując swoją siostrę tydzień temu… Lheban: Dzięki, Raic. Masz, koło 100 sztuk złota — starczy? Łowca Przygód: Och tak, więcej niż wystarczająco na początek, Panowie. Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze… więc dobiliśmy interesu? Łowca Przygód: Tak! To ustanowione. Jeden tydzień! (Wychodzą Lheban, Raic taszczący Steta) (Wyjście Łowcy Przygód) (Początek Epilogu) Epilog: Ach, dzieje się teraz wiele. Nie wątpię. Klientelo, proszę, byście przypomnieli sobie, że jest to dzieło fikcyjne wykonane przez jednego z najlepszych pisarzy w psychiatryku, Frinchepsa, Arcyksięcia Wszystkich Sumurset. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Ebon Głupców. Ponadto, Ebon nie jest wydobywany, jak kapłani opisali ten proces. Zrozumcie to, proszę. Jeśli możecie wciąż cieszyć się ze sztuki, jak z prostej fikcji literackiej, zostańcie z nami na Części Trzeciej. Jeśli nie możecie, dobrej drogi. I nie zapomnijcie rzucić napiwek usługującej wam dziewusze. I tak skończyła się Część Druga en:Fools' Ebony, Book II ru:Эбонитовая обманка, ч.2 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki